neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xweetok
Welcome Hi, Xweetok. Welcome to the Neopets Guilds Wikia! Thanks for your contributions. I hope you will be back to add more to the page you started on Mr. Krawley and to other parts of our site. (I like the username you picked !) -RJ 20:10, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks! I will be adding a picture and more content to it later:) Thanks a bunch! :Great! Please check out our guidelines for images from other sites. If the picture doesn't follow the guidelines we may need to remove it. It would be very helpful if you say where the image is from and how we got the rights to use it when you upload it. :Hope you have fun! Let me know if I can help. :-RJ 02:42, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Acctuly, I was going to draw it on paint and upload it if that workes and is Ok. I don't mind people using any of the pictures I make. :That would be WONDERFUL! It would be great to have some more original art work with permission from the creator to use it! Thanks! -RJ 05:15, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'll get working on it today! One last queston though, how do you make smiles and links on here? I'm used to doing it on Neopets, but your's is diffent and I can't fiugure it out. Please help! :Sure... a quicky on some kinds of links... there should be more at . :To link to a page, put its name in double square brackets. For example, to link to the page on Xweetok, enter Xweetox. :To put an image on a page, , will create . Based on what you said before, I'm guessing that you drew this picture and are giving permission for it to be freely used. Is that correct? If it is, please say so on the Image:Mootix drawing.GIF page. :The smile is a template. I can explain more about that, but the smile template just puts the smile image on the page. Templates use double curly brackets. Use to get . There's also a wink and a frown. :More later. I've got to go now. -RJ 22:59, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, thanks for all the help! I added the permission to use the mootix image to the page, like you said. No need to respond to this.-Xweetok 6:46, December 15th, 2007 :I know you said there was no need to respond, but... Thanks for contributing the great drawing! I'll take the stuff I said above and use it to improve the article. Please let me know if there's anything else you'd like help on. -RJ 04:15, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Oh, I didn't mean that you wern't supposed to respond, I simpily ment that if you were busy, you didn't have to. PS. Thanks for saying my drawings good! I'll be making more complacated ones soon, that one was a test to make sure that everthing would work out OK. I didn't want to make an awsome drawing just to find out that it wouldn't upload or something. I did add it to the mootix article though, because there was no point of drawing it with no use. That would just be silly. - Xweetok 5:57 PM, December 16, 2007 HELP! Ok, so I drew a picture of a wadjet and tried to upload it, but it won't upload because its bmp. I don't even know what bmp means, or why it's not a gif image, but is there anything I can do to fix it? Please help! - Xweetok 3:23 PM, December 17, 2007 Oops! Sorry, I figuered it out. Heres my new image, what do you think? : BMP is just another picture format. You might be able to upload it too, but I'm not sure. There are some other picture formats too like .jpeg (also called .jpg). You can use .jpeg here. I forget which one is better for drawings like this. Thank you VERY much for creating them and sharing them with us! -RJ 23:03, 17 December 2007 (UTC) More Smilies Xweetok - More smilies, emoticons, other images and pictures that you create would be very welcome! Thank you for making the wiki a more attractive place by sharing your art work. And special thanks for remembering to note that you created the pictures and give others permission to use them! Would you like me to explain how to put images into templates so that entering something like creates ? - RJ That would be nice, for I have no idea how too. Compared to that image of that kadoatie I drew, doing smilies will be really easy! And your very welcome, I enjoy doing them! Image Deleted No problem. It's deleted. --RJ 04:09, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks a bunch RJ! also, could you tell me how to put smilies into templets please? Xweetok 22:12, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Janurary 5 2007, 5:12 More images Thanks for the illustration of a codestone! I wrote a bit about how to put smilies or other images into templates on the article. I'll try to improve it later. --RJ 18:31, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Im sorry RJ. I made a smilie, but my compuiter program wont let me put : symbols in, so I can't do templates. I hafve uploaded the one smilie If you could copy that und put it onto a program that you used to make the , , and smilies, that would be great. Sorry for the inconvenonce. Xweetok 00:54, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Janurary 20, 2008 7:53 PM